


Nachtmilch

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: Lakritz, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Realization, Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: „Ich … “, begann der andere zögernd. „Würden Sie vielleicht …“ Und da war wieder dieser Blick, den er vorhin an der Tür auch gesehen hatte.22. Türchen zumTatort und Polizeiruf-Adventskalender 2019
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2019





	Nachtmilch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Lakritz hatte mich dann auch mal wieder inspiriert.  
> Hier also einer von wahrscheinlich unzählig möglichen Versuchen eines Fix-its für die Nachtmilchszene, in der Thiel ruhig etwas entgegenkommender hätte sein können *mecker*. 
> 
> Danke wie immer an CornChrunchie für die liebe Beta :*
> 
> Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes Fest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!  
> Und heute Abend viel Spaß bei "Väterchen Frost" :)

~*~*~

Der andere war wirklich durch den Wind. Er hatte das vorhin an der Tür eigentlich recht schnell wieder abgehakt, nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass Boerne nichts passiert war, zumindest nichts Ernsthaftes. Und so ein Albtraum, hatte er gedacht … Das konnte ja schon mal vorkommen. Aber wenn er das jetzt so sah …

Boernes Hand zitterte, als er den kleinen Topf auf der Herdplatte platzierte und Thiel reagierte instinktiv, indem er eine Hand an Boernes Arm legte und mit der anderen seine Finger vom Griff des Topfes löste. Boerne erstarrte bei dem Kontakt und sah ihn an, aber er sagte nichts. Keiner sagte etwas. Das war ungewohnt und doch nicht. Was ihn selbst anging sowieso nicht, er musste nicht immer etwas gesagt haben. Aber er wusste auch, dass Boerne so sein konnte. Still und in sich gekehrt. Selten zwar, aber dennoch, es kam vor. Und er wusste auch, dass das immer einen Grund hatte, wenn Boerne so war. Immer.  
Es war gut, dass er eingelenkt hatte und doch noch mitgekommen war, dachte Thiel und drückte noch einmal kurz Boernes Arm.

„Lassen Sie mich mal machen und setzen Sie sich hin.”

Boerne nickte und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Ohne ein Wort. Auch das kam vor, wusste Thiel, weshalb er Boernes Verhalten weder hinterfragte noch kommentierte. Stattdessen holte er wortlos die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank und goss davon die Menge für ungefähr zwei Tassen in den Topf, er verließ sich da auf sein Augenmaß; stellte den Herd an und holte den kleinen Schneebesen aus der Schublade unter dem Besteck. Eigentlich mochte er warme Milch nicht sonderlich. Und er hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass Boerne so ein warme-Milch-gegen-nicht-einschlafen-können-Mensch war. Er musste schmunzeln. Es gab so vieles, das er über den anderen wusste und dann wieder so vieles, das er nicht wusste. Immer wieder schaffte Boerne es, ihn zu überraschen und ihn in einem anderen, neuen Licht zu sehen. Meist in einem helleren, weicheren.  
Abwesend rührte er in der weißen Flüssigkeit, lauschte dem gleichmäßig reibenden Geräusch, das der Schneebesen auf dem Boden des Topfes dabei verursachte und der Stille drumherum. Das hatte beinah etwas Einschläferndes. Vielleicht aber lag es auch nur an der unchristlichen Uhrzeit, dass er sich mit einem Mal ganz träge fühlte.  
Er dachte weiter an Boerne und wie gejagt der andere ausgesehen und wie mitgenommen er geklungen hatte, eben an der Tür, als er ihn zum Bleiben bewegen wollte. Und er, er hatte das erst gar nicht verstanden. Milch trinken, nachts um drei, ging´s noch? Erst Boernes belegtes „Bitte“ und sein flehender Blick hatten ihn kapieren lassen: Boerne wollte nicht alleine sein, konnte es aber nicht sagen. Thiel schluckte und neben einer Welle schlechten Gewissens erfasste ihn noch ein anderes Gefühl, eins, das er nicht recht einordnen konnte. Eine Art Ziehen, aber nicht unbedingt schmerzhaft. Eher warm. Zu warm. Vielleicht kannte er es doch. Aber …  
Er zuckte zusammen, als aus dem Topf bedenkliche Geräusche kamen und nahm schnell die Milch vom Herd. So eine Scheiße. Es war mitten in der Nacht und anstatt selig zu schlummern, wie es sich gehörte, stand er hier in Boernes Küche und kochte Milch und … Thiel atmete tief ein. Tassen. Sie brauchten Tassen. Er ging zum Küchenschrank und holte zwei der Gefäße heraus. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, fiel sein Blick zu der stillen Gestalt am Küchentisch. Verfing sich in den immer noch feuchten Haaren im Nacken und den wilden Strähnen in der Stirn. An den hängenden Schultern und dem glatten Stoff des Pyjamas. Klein sah er aus, Boerne, zerbrechlich fast und Thiels Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller und alles an ihm wollte seine Arme um ihn legen und ihn an sich ziehen.

Aber er hatte ja die Tassen in der Hand.

**

Boernes Hände umklammerten die Tasse wie einen Rettungsring. Thiel wollte seine darüber legen. Seine Handrücken wärmen. Thiel schüttelte innerlich mit dem Kopf. Was war nur mit ihm los? Das war doch …

„Danke“, sagte Boerne plötzlich. Es war das erste Wort seit Langem, das gesprochen wurde. Thiel löste seinen Blick von Boernes Händen. Der andere lächelte ihn schief an und Thiel fragte sich, warum er das alles jetzt erst sah.

„Da nich´ für.“ Thiel versuchte, ganz normal zu klingen und lächelte zurück.

Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen. Sie tranken ihre Milch und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Thiel fragte sich, was Boerne eigentlich so aufgewühlt haben könnte und er fragte sich, was nachher passieren würde, wenn die Milch ausgetrunken war und ob das dann das sein würde, was er wollte und was er überhaupt wollte, das passieren würde, nachher, wenn die Milch ausgetrunken war.

„Wollen Sie drüber reden?“, fragte er irgendwann, um irgendwo anzufangen.

Boerne atmete tief ein.

„Ich weiß nicht. Das ist alles lange her. Längst verjährt. Obwohl ...“ Er lachte bitter auf. Und dann sagte er, dass Mord ja bekanntlich nicht verjährte und er erzählte von Monika und dem Dachboden und von Hoffnungen und Enttäuschungen und von Monikas Mutter, die hinter ihm vom Dachgebälk hing. Davon, dass ihm keiner glaubte und er es irgendwann vergaß. Bis Frau Maltritz ihm heute Nacht, vierzig Jahre später, mit toten Augen und toter Stimme Recht gegeben hatte.  
Boerne fuhr sich fahrig durch die Haare und sah danach noch derangierter aus als davor.

„Das tut mir leid“, sagte Thiel und erkannte seine eigene Stimme kaum.

Boerne nickte nur.

**

Unter erneutem Schweigen hatten sie ihre Milch ausgetrunken. Jetzt standen sie da, in Boernes Küche, zu nachtschlafender Zeit und Thiel stellte die Tassen in die Spülmaschine und klappte sie zu. Das dumpfe Klicken am Ende hallte durch die Stille. In Thiel zog sich etwas zusammen. Das war´s dann wohl.

„Thiel, könnten Sie sich ...“ Thiel drehte sich zu Boerne, der seltsam verloren wirkte. Er sah, wie der andere mit sich rang. Geduldig wartete er. „Könnten Sie sich vielleicht vorstellen, heute Nacht hier zu bleiben?“

Boernes Gesichtsausdruck war gequält. Thiel wandte den Blick ab, sah auf den Boden.

„Bitte.“ Boernes Stimme klang unerwartet fest und das traf Thiel fast noch mehr als die Bitte an sich.

Er atmete tief ein und nickte, mehr für sich selbst als als Antwort auf Boernes Frage. Dann sah er dem anderen in die Augen.

„In Ordnung.“

**

Thiel schlug gerade den Weg in Richtung Wohnzimmer ein, als eine Hand nach seinem Ärmel griff. Er hielt inne und drehte sich um. Boerne ließ ihn sofort wieder los, fast so, als hätte er an eine heiße Herdplatte gefasst.

„Ich … “, begann der andere zögernd. „Würden Sie vielleicht …“ Und da war wieder dieser Blick, den er vorhin an der Tür auch gesehen hatte.

„Boerne ...“, setzte Thiel an und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Er ahnte, worauf Boerne hinauswollte. Aber das konnte er nicht machen.

„Nur bei mir liegen.“

Die Worte waren hastig aus Boernes Mund gepurzelt und als Thiel aufsah, konnte er erkennen, dass Boerne über seine eigene Offenheit erschrocken schien. Der andere schluckte und sein Atem ging schnell. Thiel sah wieder weg. Scheiße.

„Boerne, ich weiß nicht ...“ Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Boernes nackte Füße, die Schlafanzughose, Boernes Hände, die müde von seinem Körper hingen. Tief atmete er ein. Dann hob er den Kopf, schenkte Boerne einen kurzen Blick und machte sich auf den Weg in Boernes Schlafzimmer.

**

Nebeneinander lagen sie in Boernes Bett, beide auf dem Rücken, und starrten an die Zimmerdecke. Es war nicht ganz dunkel, die Straßenlaternen warfen ein wenig Licht durch die Gardinen und ab und an erleuchteten vorbeifahrende Autos den Raum noch ein wenig mehr. Er hörte Boerne neben sich atmen. Der andere war wach.

Thiel drehte sich auf die Seite. Boerne hatte die Augen geöffnet, das konnte er trotz der schlechten Lichtverhältnisse erkennen. Traurig sah er aus, Boerne. Er wollte nicht, dass Boerne traurig war. Und Albträume hatte. Und alleine Milch trinken musste. Er wollte -

Jetzt drehte sich auch Boerne um. Zu ihm. Lag plötzlich da, keine Armlänge von ihm entfernt. Thiel wusste nicht, ob das zu viel war oder zu wenig. Überhaupt wusste er im Moment nicht viel. Nur, dass sie sich so nahe waren wie noch nie, und dass ihm das Angst machte. Aber nicht nur.

Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur an. Keiner sagte etwas. Nur ihr gleichmäßiges Atmen war zu hören. Ab und an ein Auto, irgendwo da draußen. Und irgendwann das Rascheln der Bettdecke, als Thiel seinen Arm ausstreckte.

Boerne schloss die Augen, kaum dass Thiels Hand sich auf seine Wange gelegt hatte. Thiel konnte hören, wie der andere tief einatmete. Als wäre er erleichtert. Als hätte er darauf gewartet, von Thiel berührt zu werden. In Thiels Hals bildete sich ein Kloß.

Und er?

Sanft strich er über Boernes Gesicht. Über Stirn und Schläfe. Die Augenlider. Den Bart.

Und er?

Seine Finger lagen jetzt an Boernes Lippen, fuhren vorsichtig darüber und sein Herz schlug schnell, und laut, und das sollte eigentlich Antwort genug sein, aber richtig kapieren konnte er es erst, als Boerne nach seiner Hand griff und sie von seinem Gesicht nahm, stattdessen eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte und ihn näher zog. Die Lippen auf seine legte.

Gott ja, er auch.

~*~*~


End file.
